The Wretched Truth
by Tortured Nightz
Summary: Just Updated. Continues Shattered Mirror. Sarah Meets Aubrey and Adianna continues struggle to accept what Sarah has become. Please R&R!


The doors shut behind me. The sound of the door closing was just like the door I felt closing in my heart. I looked up at the sky. The clouds were black, and they were as far as the eyes could see. I blinked, and the rain started to fall. The cool splatter of the water on my face was refreshing. I smiled. For the first time in hours, I actually smiled.

I felt a twinge in my neck, so I looked down. The twinge subsided. I couldn't care less. The rain made me happy. I stopped by a puddle. I instinctively turned around, expecting someone to be behind me making the reflection in the puddle. There was no one. I looked down again.

The girl in the puddle looked tall, slender, and graceful. She had pale skin and black eyes and hair. Her reflection was so unlike the one I was used to see. My tan skin, blue eyes, and agile figure were not there. "Oh Sarah," I whispered to the puddle, "what has become of me? What am I to do?"

A felt a wet streak falling down my cheek. I looked up at the sky, letting my tears mix with the rain. The tears brought pain and memories of Christopher, but the rain brought relief and joy to my heart.

I collapsed, crying with endless tears, holding in endless screams of rage, horror, and sorrow. I closed my eyes, and the memories flooded in.

I remembered the knives. I felt my shoulders, the cuts were gone. I remembered the fangs, and I remembered the feel of the soft plush rug. I remembered looking up at Christopher and asking myself, _"Why?"_

* * *

_I finally convinced myself to slow down. 90 mph was not a very safe speed when it was 1:25 in the morning. My thoughts were so clouded with the memory of Sarah latching onto Christopher's neck. I shivered even from the thought of it. I stared at the steering wheel's black cover. My knuckles were white from gripping it so hard._

_"Adianna," I said to myself, "relax. Just concentrate on the road." But my thoughts kept wondering back and forth. I couldn't decide what death was better for my sister, becoming the enemy which she had fought for so long, or suicide? I didn't want her to die. Not like this._

_I entered a tunnel, and lost it. "YOU ARE A VIDA!" I shouted, "I WILL NOT LET YOU DIE SO!" My voice echoed through the tunnel. The tunnel ended and the steady beat of the splattering rain began. The beat of the rain blended in perfectly with the sound of my tears falling. I pressed down the gas peddle and lost all will to control myself again._

_My mother will freak, but I cannot control it. The speedometer went up to 120 mph. I loved the feeling of power. Then I saw it. It was coming faster and faster towards me. I slammed down the brakes unsure if I would be able to stop. The scream escaped my lips, as if a cry to an imaginary God, praying for redemption._

* * *

I walked aimlessly across the street. I forgot which way I had turned. I didn't know where I was. I continued walking, trying to force the unwanted memories out of my mind. I was trying to concentrate on how to survive in this unfamiliar world I had entered. The only thing I knew about vampires were how to kill them and how the bloodlust could utterly make them loose their sanity and control.

I shivered, not knowing why. There was a tickling sensation that I could feel all over my body. I turned around instinctively. I could only stare at what I saw. All the witches I had known would consider this to be and honor unwanted. I could only gape.

The black hair and eyes were hypnotizing. His muscular body made him irresistible. I recognized the snake entwined upside down cross, the snake and wolf tattoo. "Aubrey," I whispered. "Well, well, well," he slurred, "what have we here?" His gaze was playful.

I turned away, trying hard to catch my breath. The only thing that relaxed me was the pitter-patter of the rain splattering on the road behind me. "Who are you," Aubrey questioned. I turned to face him. I could feel him in my mind. "Sarah," he drawled. Aubrey smirked. "That is my name," I answered.

Aubrey spat at me. "Vida witch," he spat, as if it were poisonous. "I," I tried to explain. "Why are you so far away from home," he said tauntingly. "What has happened to the tan skin of the witch? The blue eyes that once captivated so many innocent humans?" I glared into his eyes. His eyes burned mine.

"Why does this vampire only win his battles by a knife?" I spat unhesitantly, thinking of those friends of mine he had killed.

* * *

__

_I swerved at the last moment, barely missing him. I slammed down the breaks and stopped next to the man I had almost hit. When I saw who it was, I wished I hadn't stopped. I got out of the car and slammed the door behind me. I unsheathed my Vida knife and held it against the vampire's neck. It took all I had in me not to slit his throat._

_"What are you doing here," I spat at him. My head was spinning with the rage inside of me. I held pushed the knife harder to his throat. "Answer me," I demanded. "Adianna," he gasped, "stop. I-need-your-help." His voice was raspy and his chest was heaving._

_"Why should I trust you," I shouted at him. He tried to smile, but it was too much of an effort. "You have to," he said, "because I know where Aubrey is, and who he's with."_

_I released him and gasped. Aubrey was one of the most powerful vampires known. He had survived all the witches that had tried to kill him. My heart pumped faster with the thought of meeting him. "You know how powerful he is," I told him, "Not even a Vida could defeat him. But, who is he with?"_

_He smiled at me. "He's with your sister," he told me. I collapsed. The thought had overtaken me. What am I to do if I met my sister? Why did he care? "I have no need to see her," I lied. I looked into his black eyes, his black ponytail waving behind him. I could see in his eyes he knew my lie._

_"Adianna," he whispered, "I have spoken to others, other of my kind. They all think she could be more powerful than Aubrey, even Risika." I remembered the talk between the witches of the fight of Aubrey and Risika. My sister, more powerful than Aubrey? Then I remembered. She wasn't a witch anymore, she was a vampire._

_Rage filled my eyes again. I stared at the twin, not hiding my emotion. "This is your brother's fault," I spat out, "how can she be so powerful if the blood that damned her was from such a weak vampire?"_

_Nikolas frowned. "I don't know," he answered cautiously. I kneeled onto the grass by the highway. I heard thunder in the distance. I felt the rain splash onto my face. I looked upwards towards the sky, and watched the rain fall._

_The rain was cool and refreshing, unlike the aura that was behind me. How can this happen? How could her sister become a vampire, an enemy? I let out an endless cry. In it was my pain, sorrow, fear, and unknown love for my sister, the Vida that would never be._


End file.
